Styrenic block copolymers, such as SEBS (polystyrene-saturated polybutadiene-polystyrene), SBS (polystyrene-polybutadiene-polystyrene), SEPS (polystyrene-saturated polyisoprene-polystyrene), SIS (polystyrene-polyisoprene-polystyrene), and SEPSEP are known in the art. They exhibit excellent physical properties, such as elasticity and flexibility. However, they often cannot be readily processed on typical polyolefin processing equipment, without the need for flow enhancers and other processing aids.
Propylene-alpha olefin copolymers are readily processible using typical polyolefin processing equipment. However, propylene-alpha olefin copolymers typically are not as flexible and elastic as styrenic block copolymers.
It would be desirable to have a thermoplastic elastomer composition which exhibits excellent physical properties, such as elasticity and flexibility, while at the same time being readily processible using typical polyolefin processing equipment.